Popular
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Basado en un Prompt de agus: Tal vez que rachel se una al equipo de futbol y que todos quieran estar con ella, y quinn se pone super celosa o algo así. Otra vez arriesgándome a un Faberry, espero llenar el pedido. Es Two shot. Por las dudas, es rating T ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, otra vez me arriesgo a un faberry. _

_Espero que les guste. El prompt está abajo. Esta divido en dos partes, y la segunda va a ser subida en minutos._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Glee no me pertenece!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore. _

Prompt de agus: Tal vez que rachel se una al equipo de futbol y que todos quieran estar con ella, y quinn se pone super celosa o algo así

**Nota: **está ubicado al inicio de la temporada 2.

Es pasado lo que está en itálica.

* * *

**Popular**

Un mes y un día. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

Antes, pasaba cada recreo besándola, saboreándola, deseando poder decirle de una vez por todas las palabras que tenía adentro desde el día que la escuchó cantar por primera vez.

Ahora, tenía suerte de que ella mirara en su dirección.

Sacudió su cabeza y entró en glee, pensando que ahí podría llegar a verla. Y lo hizo, ella ya estaba adentro esperando a sus compañeros.

Era raro que estuviera sola. Desde comienzos de año, era difícil verla sola y menos temprano en el salón del coro.

El día que le dijeron que Rachel era una nueva jugadora del equipo de football, pensó que iba a ser muy sexy verla en el uniforme. No estuvo equivocada. Rachel realmente se veía sexy en el uniforme.

"Hola" se arriesgó a decir mientras se sentaba en la primera fila lo más cerca de ella posible.

"Buenas tardes, Quinn. Espero que te encuentres muy bien" dijo Rachel sin sonreír del todo. Quinn no era la única que sufría, y lo sabía.

"¿Podríamos hablar un día de estos?" le preguntó. Minutos después, se diría a si misma que era una idiota, pero por ahora no podía hacerlo.

"Quinn..." comenzó a decir Rachel para ser interrumpida por un juego de pasos que se acercó al salón del coro. Y ahí estaba.

La presencia infinita de Finn Hudson, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, mirando a la diva sonriendo.

"Rachel, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Yo te amo, tu me amas. ¿Por favor?" dijo el gigante, ante la sorpresa de la diva y la sorpresa de Quinn. Arrodillándose junto a la puerta, pestañeando constantemente para ver si así ablandaba el corazón de la morena.

"Amas la popularidad, y sospechas que es cierto ese rumor que dicen de mi de que me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve" fue la respuesta seca de Rachel, quien miró de reojo a la rubia, y Quinn tuvo que contener un grito de dolor al escucharla. Miró a Finn enojada, y supo que el idiota pensaba que era porque se suponía que ahora estaba con ella, pero era porque seguía insistiendo en estar con Rachel. Y eso la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

"Por favor, Rach" suplicó el muchacho, logrando largar unas cuantas lágrimas falsas por sus ojos justo en el momento en que Puck entraba y lo empujaba al piso, por más que no quedara en su camino.

"¿Qué tal princesa?" preguntó Puck dándole un beso que hizo que Quinn comenzara a enojarse con el chico del mowhawk, porque lo vio muy, muy cerca de la comisura del labio de la diva.

"Buenas tardes, Noah" dijo ella, manteniendo su postura, como siempre, y mirando de reojo a Quinn quien observaba con extremo detalle cada interacción.

"No puedo creer que hagas lo mismo, Puck" gritó Finn, ignorando el hecho de que detrás de él se encontraba el resto del coro y miembros del equipo de football, que ahora asistían a las reuniones de New Directions con intenciones de conquistar a Rachel.

Quinn sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar que ahora la diva era una jugadora más del equipo y que todos querían estar con ella. Pero mantuvo su compostura, sobre todo porque notó que alguien la estaba observando, y pudo ver a Santana mirándola fijamente.

"Finn, te lo he dicho desde el primer día de clases. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada en común. Además, Noah es mi amigo. Tú ya no eres nada para mi" dijo la diva cruzando los brazos. Ahora se sentía segura. Quinn lo sabía.

Muchas veces habían hablado del tema y Rachel le contaba que le gustaría tener amigos dentro de la escuela. Poder caminar por los pasillos sin temor a ser bombardeada por insultos o granizados. Poder caminar junto a ella, sobre todo, era el deseo más grande que Rachel tenía.

Y ella, lo había arruinado.

"Rachel" dijo Finn gimiendo otra vez, y la carcajada de Karofsky detrás, ante algo que dijo Kurt hizo que Finn girara y los viera a todos. Se puso colorado y se levantó del piso. Así no era como iba a recuperar su popularidad.

"En serio, Finn. Te pido que sea la última vez que intentas conquistarme. No quiero. Entiéndelo" dijo Rachel y procedió a sentarse. Fue raro, en un mes y un día, fue lo más cerca que estuvo de Quinn, ya que se sentó a su lado.

* * *

_Cuando escuchó que Rachel y Finn habían terminado antes de que el verano comenzara, se sorprendió. ¿A pesar de todo lo que había hecho lo había dejado en la primer oportunidad? _

_No, no podía soportarlo, pero lo dejó descansar._

_Por lo menos, hasta que se dio cuenta que al correr todas las mañanas pasaba por la casa de ella._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo ella a esa hora? _

_Siempre veía la cortina de la que suponía que era su habitación abierta, desde temprano._

_Quizás fue la conversación que había tenido con Mercedes la noche anterior, o quizás el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en todo el día, que la llevó una mañana a golpear la puerta de la casa de los Berry justo cuando se estaba planteando no golpear. Esperar hasta otro siglo, otra vida._

"_¡Quinn!" fue la respuesta que recibió al abrirse la puerta, y Rachel Berry, en la bikini más pequeña que podía existir esperaba sonriente del otro lado de la placa de madera._

"_Berry" dijo la rubia mirándola de arriba a abajo. _

"_¿Quieres pasar?" preguntó dando media vuelta y volviendo a ingresar en la casa, dándole a la rubia una vista muy directa de su trasero. Quinn comenzó a sospechar (no es que no lo sospechara antes, sino que generalmente ignoraba ese pensamiento) que esa historia de atracción y revolear alrededor de Rachel Berry en la escuela tenía más que ver con la atracción física e inconsciente que sentía por ella que por otra cuestión. Como Finn._

"_Tenemos que hablar, Berry" dijo siguiéndola involuntariamente. Aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no se hiciera la engrupida, que todas sus células sabían que la iban a seguir hasta el fin del mundo, si Rachel así se lo pedía._

"_¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Quinn?" dijo la diva frenándose de golpe y girando lentamente._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia _

"_Dime Rachel" dijo la morena y continuó caminando._

"_De acuerdo" dijo la rubia y la siguió hasta la cocina, en donde había un vaso con algo que parecía licuado._

"_¿Tienes sed?" preguntó Rachel y Quinn solo asintió. "¿Quieres licuado?" agregó y ante la misma respuesta de la rubia, le sirvió un vaso._

"_¿Por qué dejaste a Finn?" fue la pregunta de Quinn, después de tomar un sorbo de ese celestial brebaje._

"_Vas directo al grano. Eso me gusta." dijo Rachel "Porque no tenía sentido seguir con él" _

"_¿Cómo qué no tenía sentido? Le dijiste que el bebé era de Puck para estar con él" _

"_Yo nunca dije que era para estar con el" dijo Rachel quien se había acercado a Quinn y la estudiaba._

"_Dijiste que tenías motivos románticos" dijo la rubia mirándola sorprendida._

"_Si, pero no por Finn. Además, no es que lo dejé, el me dijo en las seccionales, antes de salir a escena que me amaba. Yo no le respondí y después, quise ver si sentía algo cuando pasaba tiempo a su lado, pero realmente no sentía ni la más mínima cosquillas, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en la verdadera persona con la que quería estar, y lo dejé. Solo que Finn es mucho más dramático que yo y lo publicó en toda red social conocida por la raza humana. Creo que en algunas incluso se hablaba japonés" dijo Rachel._

"_¿Entonces...?" dijo Quinn quien había absorvido cada palabra y por dentro era feliz, pero no quería demostrarlo._

"_Entonces, arriesgando mi futuro en McKinley, mi interés romántico eres tú, Quinn" dijo Rachel _

_La rubia asintió, y solo se levantó para salir de la casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Dejando a Rachel Berry en la cocina, mirando el lugar por el que había pasado su cuerpo y pensando. _

"_Eso es ser directa" dijo la voz de Noah Puckerman desde la puerta que daba a la piscina de Rachel._

"_¿Te parece?" preguntó la diva dando media vuelta y volviendo al patio con su amigo._

_Quinn se encerró en su casa durante todo el día e incluso intentó hablar del tema con Mercedes, con la cual se dio cuenta que era imposible, ya que cada vez que intentó sacar el tema la conversación fue la siguiente:_

"_Quiero hablarte de algo relacionado con Rachel" decía Quinn_

"_¿Qué Rachel?" preguntaba Mercedes_

"_Berry, Rachel Berry" decía Quinn y, durante los siguientes cinco minutos, escuchaba como Mercedes hablaba mal de la diva. De lo mal que se vestía, de lo mal que cantaba (en esto Quinn nunca le daba la razón) y en lo mal que hacía su presencia en el coro._

_Por lo tanto, Quinn dejó de intentar hablar del tema con Mercedes y solo lo pensó en su soledad._

_Pero no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión._

_Hasta el día siguiente de su primer visita a la casa de Rachel._

_Decidió juntarse con Santana y Brittany y fueron a la piscina de la primera. Mientras flotaban en el agua, escuchó la historia que contaba la otra rubia, mientras la latina insultaba a Puckerman por lo bajo._

"_Y estaban en el parque anoche, jugando bajo las luces de los faroles. Me acerqué y vi que no estaban solos. Había un chico más, con labios muy gordos, jugando con ellos. Me lo presentaron y me dijeron que se llama Sam. Dijeron que estaban entrenando para cuando volvamos a clases ya que va a haber un entrenador nuevo en el equipo" decía Brittany mirando el celeste cielo de Ohio._

"_Y cada vez que quiero hacer algo con él, está con Berry" dijo Santana_

"_¿Le viste el cuerpo a Berry?" fue la pregunta de Quinn, quien cerró los ojos pensando en la posible burla por parte de Santana. _

"_¿Por qué crees que me molesta que Puckerman esté con ella todo el tiempo?" fue la respuesta de Santana. "Quiero encontrar la forma de tocar alguna parte de ese cuerpo de hobbit depilado que tiene. Me producen ganas increíbles de sexo con Brittany" _

"_Anoche la tendrías que haber visto, toda transpirada, corriendo junto a Puck y Sam" dijo la otra rubia, quien no se había dado cuenta de que su historia había sido ignorada por completo._

"_¿Cómo?" fue la pregunta desesperada de Santana y Quinn mirando a Brittany._

"_Si, con ellos me encontré anoche en el parque, están entrenando para jugar al football. ¿No escucharon los que les conté recién?" preguntó Brittany mirando con sorpresa la reacción de sus mejores amigas._

"_Seguro que esta noche estarán ahí" dijo Santana _

"_¡Bien! Sexy times para mi" dijo Brittany saltando en su colchoneta para el agua y cayendo en la pileta._

_Quinn se quedó pensando en lo que podía llegar a estar haciendo Rachel con Puckerman y otro chico más._

_La cuestión fue que lo que hacían era simplemente eso, correr por el parque y entrenar para jugar al football._

"_Pero no es necesario que Berry esté presente" dijo Santana cuando vio que la diva se disponía a jugar con los otros dos chicos._

"_No es necesario que uds. estén presentes" fue la respuesta de Puck _

"_¿Por qué ella entrena?" preguntó Quinn en voz baja. Desde que habían llegado y la había visto en el shor más pequeño creado por el hombre y la remera blanca más ajustada, también creada por el hombre, no había pronunciado más de 5 palabras hasta este momento._

"_Porque ella también se va a probar para el equipo, Duh" dijo Brittany antes de gritar "Vamos, Rachel!" para apoyar a la diva._

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn quien se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos._

_Eran las dos de la mañana cuando volvió a golpear la puerta de la casa de los Berry. _

_Rachel le abrió con ropa limpia, igual a la que tenía puesta en el entrenamiento. Su olor era a jabón y a rosas y Quinn no soportó más. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. _

_Despertó desorientada, con la luz del sol golpeándole directamente en la cara. Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar varias fotos de Rachel y recordó que despueś de que ella abrió la puerta, la había besado e hizo unos pasos hacia adentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta con una patada y..._

"_Te quedaste dormida de golpe" dijo la voz de Rachel desde detrás del sillón. Se levantó y quedó sentada en el gran mueble y la miró._

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Si, me besaste y, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, tenías los ojos cerrados y te caíste encima mío. Primero pensé que era una reacción de tu **gay panic **y que te habías desmayado, pero cuando te acosté, dijiste: déjame seguir durmiendo mamá, estoy soñando que beso a Rachel. Así que te dejé seguir durmiendo. Sé que no estás consciente de la hora que es, pero es casi mediodía. Tu mamá te llamó al celular unas 15 veces antes de que me atreviera a contestarle. Extrañamente se puso contenta al oír que estabas conmigo. Así que supongo que si le dices lo nuestro no va a sorprenderse"_

_Quinn solo se rió. _

"_¿Dije algo gracioso?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No puedes saber lo divina que te pones cuando hablas en párrafos" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

* * *

Un mes y dos días, y Quinn estaba desesperada.

¿Por qué no había aceptado hacer pública su relación con la diva? No lo sabía. Ahora tenía que sufrir viendo como Rachel era popular, casi más popular de lo que ella había sido cuando era porrista y encima, como todos la llamaban, rompecorazones.

"¿Sabes Quinn? Cuando renunciaron, con Sandbags y Brittany, pensé que habían sido unas idiotas importantes. Pero viéndote como arruinaste algo que te hizo bien solo por miedo a lo que dirían tus compañeros, me di cuenta que eres la única idiota en ese trío de ex porristas." dijo Sue Sylvester a su costado.

"¿Y qué quiere que haga?" preguntó Quinn ofuscada

"Oh, no sé. Te quedaste embarazada para que el idiota de Hudson se quede a tu lado" dijo su ex entrenadora antes de dejarla.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos al notar a Santana acariciar el brazo de Rachel.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, pudo notar la mínima señal de que la siguiera. Y eso hizo, cuando vio a Rachel saludar a Santana y caminar hacia otro de los pasillos, subir las escaleras, y meterse en uno de los baños.

"Querías hablar" le dijo cuando ella entró detrás y trabó la puerta.

"Te extraño" dijo Quinn

"No se nota" dijo la diva

"En serio, te extraño" dijo Quinn acercándose a ella. "Todos los días recibes invitaciones a cenar, recibes flores, te piden que seas la novia de cualquiera de esos idiotas, y de esas y a todos los dices que no. ¿Es por qué todavía estamos juntas?" preguntó la rubia esperanzada

"Estuviste con él. No estamos juntas" dijo Rachel recordando ese momento

"¿Y si te demuestro que ese fue el error más grande de mi vida?" dijo Quinn

"¿Quinn?"

"Te voy a demostrar que quiero estar con vos, Rachel"

"Solo tenías que decirlo"

"Me aterré" dijo la rubia y vio como Rachel la dejaba sola en ese baño.

Un mes y dos días y por fin había podido tener una conversación con ella sin ser interrumpida.

"Extraño a Rachel" dijo su madre esa noche en la cena. Ella sabía de su relación desde el principio, pero si Quinn era feliz y siendo sincera con cualquier persona, Judy Fabray podía anunciar al mundo que su hija era feliz con Rachel Berry, ella iba a aceptarla.

Por lo tanto, sabía que algo había sucedido cuando no veía más a su hija sonreír, o no escuchaba el celular de ella con el tono dedicado a Rachel.

"Mm" dijo Quinn pensando

"De acuerdo. Me cansé. Lucy Quinn Fabray es hora de que me hables" dijo Judy golpeando la vajilla sobre la mesa

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su madre. Odiaba que le dijera Lucy y encima la llamara por el nombre completo.

"Quiero que empieces a contarme que sucedió entre Rachel y tú. ¿Por qué no te tengo más sonriendo y cantando por la casa?"

Quinn observó a su mamá y pensó si debía contarle o no la verdad. Se dio cuenta de que si. Quizás podría ayudarla en algo.

"Mamá. Lo arruiné, igual que con Finn cuando me acosté con Noah" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Judy

"No soporto la idea de ver a todas esas personas alrededor de ella. Y desde el primer partido de la temporada, en el que Finn perdió su puesto de quarterback, y ella hizo 4 touchdowns todo el mundo está queriendo conquistarla. Santana, Brittany y yo, sin saber porque, renunciamos a las Cheerios y yo besé al idiota de Finn, porque no soportaba ver a todo el mundo alrededor de mi novia y me aterró anunciar que ella es mi novia."

"¿Es o era?" preguntó Judy

"Era" dijo Quinn llevando su frente a la mesa, y golpeandola un par de veces.

"No entiendo porque no canalizas los celos de otra manera" dijo Judy y Quinn se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

_Desde esa noche en la que visitó a Rachel a las dos de la mañana y se besaron por primera vez, el verano de Quinn y de Rachel cambió._

_Pasaban gran parte del día juntas, y Rachel cambió el horario de las prácticas. Incluso, ella practicaba a veces. Solo para volver al mismo estado físico antes de Beth._

_Cuando estaban solas, pasaban el tiempo besándose. _

_Y fue cuando ya estaban a la mitad del verano, que Quinn exigió ponerle un título a su relación. Todo porque Finn había comenzado a llamar a Rachel por teléfono._

"_¿Qué relación quieres tener conmigo?" preguntó mirando a la diva. Estaban tiradas en su cama, Judy sabía que entre su hija y Rachel pasaba algo y le había dado a entender varias veces que no tenía problema alguno. _

"_Pense que ya teníamos una" dijo Rachel desde su lugar al lado de Quinn en la cama._

"_¿Quieres decir que ya somos novias?" _

"_Pensé que lo éramos desde el día que entraste a mi casa y me besaste" dijo Rachel._

_Quinn sonrió y se inclinó a besarla. Estaba tan contenta, que no se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado._

_Cuando lo notó, pudo ver que estaba con el celular._

"_¿Qué haces?" le preguntó enojada y por dentro temblaba como si estuviera desnuda y en medio de la nieve. Su madre la había visto besar a Rachel._

"_Saqué una foto y estoy tratando de ver como se la mando a tu hermana para que vea que es cierto cuando le digo que uds. dos como pareja son hermosas" dijo Judy saliendo del cuarto de su hija mientras repetía en voz alta los pasos que iba haciendo en el celular._

_Ya iban dos meses en el noviazgo, cuando a Quinn se le ocurrió preguntarle a la diva_

"_¿Por qué estás entrenando para ingresar al equipo de football?" _

_Rachel la miró sorprendida y después de darle un corto beso en los labios, decidió responder._

"_Si me sale bien, voy a ser un poco más popular de lo que soy ahora. No pense que íbamos a estar juntas en el verano. Pero no me voy a detener" _

"_¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que estemos juntas?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Tiene que ver con que lo hacía para llamar tu atención. Si volvías a las porristas y yo era jugadora de football quizás no ibas a odiarme tanto e ibas a querer pasar más tiempo civilizadamente conmigo" explicó Rachel poniéndose colorada._

_Quinn tenía dos palabras que decirle, pero todavía no podía, y ante la confesión de que Rachel era capaz de luchar por ser popular solo para estar con ella, su corazón se enterneció._

"_Nunca nadie hizo algo así por mi" dijo después de romper con el beso._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Querer ser popular para poder estar conmigo. Yo era la que daba el estatus de popularidad" _

* * *

"Quinn es domingo por la noche, y quiero dormir. Tengo que pensar seriamente en como hacer mañana para conquistar a Berry" dijo Santana desde el asiento de atrás del auto de la rubia, mientras Brittany miraba como pasaban los árboles a sus costados.

"Vas a dejar de pensar en conquistar a Rachel desde este momento, Santana" dijo Quinn mientras revisaba la numeración.

"¿Por qué? Ciertamente, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además, solo quiero llevarla a la cama" dijo Santana.

Los frenos del auto se clavaron en el medio de la calle, y Quinn "HBIC" Fabray giró en el asiento del conductor, congelando el ambiente calefaccionado de su vehículo, con una ceja levantada. Clavó su mirada en la de la latina y puntualizando cada palabra, habló firmemente.

"Rachel Berry está fuera de los límites de cualquier persona que no sea yo"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó la latina desafiante

"Porque Rachel y Quinn están compartiendo besos desde el comienzo del verano" dijo Brittany. Sorpendiendo así a la latina, y a la otra rubia.

"¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?" preguntó Santana

"Yo no sabía que Britt lo sabía" dijo Quinn

"Nadie se da cuenta de que yo sé las cosas" dijo la alegre rubia volviendo a mirar al camino y señalando hacia adelante. "Es la segunda casa de aquel lado"

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó Sue

"Yo no entiendo nada" dijo Santana desde la derecha de Quinn, mientras Brittany asentía

"Si" respondió Quinn

"De acuerdo. Fabray, a partir de mañana eres nuevamente la capitana de las porristas, con esas dos como co capitanas." dijo Sue revoleando los ojos

"Gracias, Sue" dijo Quinn antes de partir.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Santana mientras iban hacia la casa de Quinn

"Ahora tengo que conquistar a Rachel, otra vez" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué hiciste para perderla?" preguntó Santana

* * *

_Rachel había sido elegida para el equipo de football, y Quinn era nuevamente capitana de las porristas. Por suerte, ella no sabía de la operación de Santana, sino la latina hubiera pensado que había sido ella quien le había ido con el comentario a Sue._

_La cuestión es que por esa operación, Quinn volvía a ser la capitana. _

_Cada recreo se escapaba hacia donde habían quedado por mensaje de texto con la diva, para besarse. Y las noches, descansaban juntas, cuando podían._

_No eran estorbo para la otra, ya que iban juntas a casi las mismas clases y podían hacer las tareas tranquilas entre ellas. No las apuraba nada._

_O eso pensó Quinn._

_Hasta el día que la entrenadora Beiste publicó la lista para el primer partido. Finn no iba a ser el quarterback y Rachel largaba como titular._

_Primero tuvo que superar su crisis nerviosa al saber que Rachel iba a jugar, en serio._

_Segundo, soportar la pelea que tuvieron porque Quinn no quería que jugara._

_Tercero, soportar las llamadas de Finn, quien necesitaba a alguien para quejarse porque había perdido su puesto de quarterback._

_Y cuarto, las consecuencias del partido._

_Porque cuando Rachel se coronó como la mejor jugadora, todos comenzaron a amar a Rachel. Y la desesperación de Quinn, se hizo evidente a las 24 horas, cuando las dos pelearon por primera vez._

"_¡No entiendo que está pasando, Quinn!" dijo Rachel, casi levantando la voz. Estaban de nuevo en la vacía casa de la diva._

"_No entiendo porque el primer partido fue en día de semana" dijo la rubia_

"_No entiendo que tiene que ver con tu mal humor durante todo el día." dijo Rachel _

"_Ahora todos quieren estar contigo. Ser tus amigos. Tus novios. Tus novias. Incluso Santana quiere entrar en esas, y cito: pecaminosas polleras de la comarca" _

"_No es mi culpa" dijo Rachel sentándose "Pero ahora podemos decir que estamos juntas" _

_Quinn sintió la esperanza en la voz de la diva, la escuchó y la sintió en su piel. Pero no podía decir que si. No importaba que tan popular fuera Rachel ese día, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a volver a caer. _

_La dejó sola esa noche, sin decir otra palabra. Como el día que Rachel le dijo lo que sentía._

_Al día siguiente, cuando la volvió a ver, Quinn Fabray tenía la lengua de Finn Hudson lo más profundamente en su garganta que le permitía estar besándola en público. _

_Cuando se separó, pudo ver los ojos llorosos de la diva, y se dijo que era lo mejor. Pero, nunca supo porque después de ese beso con Finn, fue y renunció a las porristas, junto a Santana y a Brittany._

* * *

"O sea que el mes que pasé escabulléndome de los granizados, fue porque vos metiste la pata" dijo Santana. Afirmando el hecho solo para hacer sentir mal a Quinn.

"Si" dijo la capitana por enésima vez.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la latina, tratando de no matarla

"Ahora vamos a reconquistar a Rachel" dijo Brittany.

"Eso es fácil" dijo Santana sonriéndole a la más alta de las rubias.


	2. Chapter 2

**No es fácil volver a la cima**

**(del corazón)**

Celos.

Los celos era algo que Quinn Fabray no podía controlar. Y encima, los canalizaba mal. Eso había dicho su madre.

De ahora en más, voy a cambiar.

Y eso hizo.

El lunes en que volvió a ser capitana de la porrista (con un mes y 5 días sin besar a Rachel) Quinn explotó empujando a Suzy Pepper dentro del armario del conserje cuando vio que intentaba agarrar la mano de la diva mientras ésta caminaba hacia su primer clase del día.

Dos horas después, empujó a Azimio cinco escalones por las escaleras, al ver que éste intentaba ver debajo de la pollera de Rachel.

En el almuerzo, le metió la traba a Jacob que caminaba con un gran ramo de lirios en dirección a la diva.

Cuando vio el ramo en el suelo, lo levantó y caminando hasta la mesa en donde estaba Rachel se arrodilló a su lado y se lo entregó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó en voz baja Rachel, mirando a su alrededor

"Intento recuperar a mi novia" dijo Quinn quien apoyó el ramo de flores en la falda de la diva, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"¿Qué novia?" preguntó Puck, sentado al lado de Rachel y en voz alta. Él sabía de la relación entre su mejor amiga y su baby mama, pero si la rubia iba a intentarlo, tenía que ser bajo sus propias reglas de juegos.

Quinn se dio vuelta y estudió a Puck unos segundos, inclinó su cabeza y estudió a Rachel.

"No es que te importe, Puckerman" dijo Quinn en voz alta "pero hasta hace un mes y 5 días atrás, Rachel Berry era mi novia, y yo por idiota besé a Finn de lo cual me arrepiento profundamente. Y la perdí. Ahora, no solo voy a recuperarla, sino que les advierto, está fuera de los límites." sonriéndole a la diva, se dio vuelta y volvió a la mesa de las porristas.

Antes de sentarse, alguien gritó.

"¡Empieza a comprar tus propios ramos de flores, Fabray.!" y muchos se rieron.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar exactamente una semana, con Quinn interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones de la diva o entregas románticas o serenatas, para que Rachel se acercara a hablar con ella.

"Lo publicaste en el diario de la escuela" dijo la diva entrando en la sala del coro. A veces, Quinn se escondía ahí para intentar planear su próximo movimiento de conquista, que nunca lograba planear porque siempre tenía que detener a otras personas.

"Si" dijo Quinn quien levantó su mirada de las teclas del piano y vio venir a Rachel. Sue le había permitido contar su historia y Quinn lo había hecho, con lujo de detalles de sus sentimientos.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado

"A ti" dijo la rubia

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"Rach, fui una idiota. No supe manejar los celos y terminé besando a Finn. Además de que me había asustado por salir del clóset." dijo Quinn sinceramente

"Te extraño" dijo Rachel y Quinn aprovechó el momento para poder volver a ver la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Y la besó, porque también le gustaba esa boca.

Volver a besarla era para Quinn lo más hermoso del planeta. Además de la abstinencia y de que el último beso que tuvo fue con el idiota de Finn.

"Lo siento" dijo cuando se separaron. "Lo siento tanto. No quise besarlo. Después estuve vomitando casi cuatro horas" agregó.

Rachel, no sabía si estar divertida o no. Pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió a besar a Quinn, aprovechando el momento. Antes de que empiece a desvariar.

Y Quinn solía hacerlo.

"Ey, ey, suelta al hobbit" gritó Santana entrando en la sala del coro corriendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel que seguía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn.

"Nada, solo que no quería verlas juntas" dijo la latina que se sentó en la primer hilera.

"¿Y ahora que haces?" preguntó Quinn quien había pasado sus brazos por la cintura de Rachel y la estaba atrayendo hacia ella.

"Sigo sin querer verlas juntas" dijo Santana y fijó su mirada en la pareja.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó Quinn en voz baja, aunque como estaban las 3 solas en la sala, Santana podía escuchar el más mínimo susurro.

"¿O sea que tengo que cocinar?" preguntó Rachel. Eso era lo que hacían antes, a no ser que fueran a cenar con Judy.

"No, te voy a llevar a cenar" dijo Quinn segura y de reojo vio a Santana quien tenía una ceja levantada. Intrigada. Suspiró con antelación, en el momento en que vio a la latina abrir la boca.

"¿Nunca llevaste a cenar a Frodo?¿Acaso no sabes que los hobbits comen muchas veces por día?" preguntó Santana

"¿Podrías dejarnos solas?" preguntó, sorpresivamente, Rachel

"No puedo, Merry" dijo Santana y la diva le dijo algo en el oído a Quinn y dándole nuevamente un beso salió de la sala del coro.

* * *

Quinn pasó a buscarla a las 7 en punto de la tarde. Como habían quedado por mensaje de texto, después de que Rachel se marchara de la sala del coro.

Rachel salió con su chaqueta del uniforme de football, ya que Quinn le había anunciado que ella iba a ir con uno de sus uniformes de porrista.

"Siento mucho no haberte llevado a cenar afuera antes" dijo la rubia mientras manejaban hacia Breadstix. Era lunes, día especial en ese restaurante. Muchas familias de Lima iban esa noche ahí, con sus hijos.

"Esta bien, Quinn." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Quinn que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios.

Llegaron a Breadstix y Quinn quiso comportarse como un caballero, pero fue Rachel quien le abrió la puerta y le corrió la silla.

"Soy el jugador de football" dijo cuando estaban sentadas.

La moza, se acercó y aunque Quinn le vio rostro conocido, la ignoró porque estaba concentrada en el rostro de la diva, quien se mordía el labio inferior mientras investigaba el menú.

"Buenas noches, soy Sandy" dijo la moza "Seré su moza por esta noche. Y puedo realizar otras cuestiones especiales..." dijo cuando notó que Rachel era una de las personas sentadas en la pequeña mesa para dos.

Quinn levantó en ese momento su mirada y la enfocó en la moza, quien ahora había descendido su mano derecha y se acercaba con la punta de la lapicera hacia la mano de la diva, quien estaba completamente distraída.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" preguntó Quinn mirando hacia la muchacha, quien no había quitado su vista de la diva.

"Sandy" dijo ella, quien por primera vez notó a Quinn. "Lo mejor de todo, es que acá no eres tan importante, Fabray." dijo la muchacha, quien en realidad era una ex alumna de McKinley.

"Sandy, ¿podrías llamar al gerente?" preguntó Quinn, cuando vio que ya había apoyado la mano, directamente, sobre el hombro de la diva, quien seguía concentrada en el menú.

"Quinn ¿estás segura de que quieres demostrar tanto afecto en público?" preguntó Rachel levantando por fin la vista y notando que no era la mano de Quinn la que tenía en el hombro. Y Quinn ya no estaba sentada al frente de ella, sino que estaba caminando hacia la oficina del gerente, detrás de la caja que se encontraba en la puerta de salida, agarrando a de los pelos a una chica que Rachel identificó como una moza.

Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza, y fue detrás de la rubia.

"Y la próxima vez, intenta no ponerte a seducir a la pareja de otra persona. Porque además de que está cenando conmigo, es una falta de respeto que intentes seducir a uno de tus clientes. Y se lo voy a decir a tu gerente, porque no puede ser que tenga de moza a una chica fácil como vos. ¿Acaso cobras por cada cliente que viene con su pareja al restaurante? No creo, porque ahí tendrías que trabajar en serio" iba diciendo Quinn mientras la moza trataba de sacar la mano que tenía en su cabeza, mientras lloraba.

"Quinn, Quinn" dijo Rachel parándose al frente de la rubia

"¿Qué?" preguntó enojada

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Quiso seducirte" dijo señalando a la moza

"No hace falta que la arrastres de los pelos" dijo la diva

"Eso es muy literal. Solo la estoy llevando a hablar con el gerente" dijo Quinn

"La estás llevando de los pelos" dijo la diva señalando la mano de Quinn, quien siguió los dedos y pudo notar que era cierto.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo revoleando los ojos y con el tono de falsedad más notorio que pudiera existir.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la tal Sandy, y hasta en ese momento Rachel revoleó los ojos

"¿Crees que va a interesarme una mujer que no sabe diferenciar tu tono falso del verdadero?" dijo la diva caminado de nuevo a la mesa y arrastrado a Quinn con ella.

* * *

Cuando corrió el rumor de la escena en Breadstix por Lima, Judy felicitó a su hija por defender lo que era suyo, pero le pidió que la próxima vez intentara no hacerlo tan público. Haz que parezca un accidente, dijo Judy antes de que Quinn preguntara: "¿somos miembros de la mafia italo americana?¿de tu parte?"

"Hay que mantener las apariencias Quinnie" dijo Judy

"Hacerlo público hace que la gente se mantenga lejos de mi Rachel" dijo la más joven de las Fabray con amenaza en la voz. Tan seria sonó, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su madre.

* * *

Obviamente, había gente que no era capaz de entender demasiadas indirectas o directas. Y una de esas personas era, por supuesto, Finn Hudson, quien contrató a Lauren Zises para saber secretos de Quinn.

Lauren mostró públicamente el secreto mejor guardado de "Lucy" Quinn Fabray, aunque unos días después, apareció completamente rapada pero con toda su actitud intacta.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada. Me detuve cuando confesó la verdad" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué verdad?" preguntó la diva

"¿Vas a ir al baile de promoción conmigo?" preguntó Quinn quien por dentro temía que la diva le dijera que no, después de ver sus fotos como Lucy en toda la escuela.

"Si." dijo la diva besando a Quinn justo cuando todos paseaban por el pasillo.

La verdadera razón por la cual Lauren Zises publicó las fotos de Quinn antes de Quinn, fue revelada ese mismo día en el almuerzo.

Rachel estaba alimentando a la rubia con unos palitos de brócoli, cuando Finn se acercó a la mesa de los populares (en la cual el ya no se podía sentar)

"Ejem, ejem" dijo haciendo que todos giraran a mirarlo. De pronto, por los parlantes comenzó a sonar una de esas canciones melosas, que solo Justin Bieber podía cantar. Y la verdad, Rachel odiaba esa música.

Cuando terminó, ante la cara de hastío de casi toda la escuela (menos de Suzy Pepper que estaba a punto de atacar a Finn a besos) el muchacho hizo la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer (y nadie se iba a atrever a hacer a partir de ese momento)

"Ya que Quinn ha caído en desgracia con eso de que antes era gorda" dijo Finn mirando a la rubia en cuestión "¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de promoción? Quiero que seas mi reina, hacerte el amor y volver a recuperar la popularidad"

Nadie vio el movimiento. Todos pueden atestiguarlo, que nadie la vio moverse. Pero todos vieron a Finn en el piso, llevándose las manos a la garganta. Pero no tenía nada ni nadie encima.

"Estás loca" gritó el gigante levantándose del piso y señalando a Quinn que estaba sentada nuevamente al lado de Rachel.

"¿Yo que hice?" preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

Rachel, le dio una mirada enojada y después miró a Finn.

"Finn, por favor, te pido que te olvides de mi existencia" dijo la diva y el muchacho, idiota como era, insistió

"Pero Raaaachhh" suplicó y la diva agarró la cintura de Quinn antes de que ésta volviera a saltarle encima.

"Finn, esta chica es celosa. Si te mata, a partir de este momento deja de ser mi culpa" dijo la diva y soltó a Quinn quien dio dos pasos hacia Finn y un enorme salto hacia atrás gritando: ewwwwww

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Puck notando la cara de su baby mama

"Se hizo pis encima" gritó Quinn señalando a Finn quien estaba colorado, mirando al piso y con una gran mancha en sus pantalones.

* * *

Para el año siguiente, pocos recordaban que alguna vez Finn había sido capitán del equipo de football y popular. Solo sabían que ahora cantaba en el glee club, en donde había muchos de los miembros populares. Incluso las dos reinas de la promoción anterior eran miembros del coro.

Quizás, alguna vez, alguien cuente la historia de los celos de Quinn (esta solo era algunas) pero, incluso se comentaba ese último año de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray como estudiantes de preparatoria, que el mismísimo director Figgins tenía miedo de convocar a la diva a su oficina, por temor a que la señorita Fabray piense que quiere algo con ella.

En las calles, Judy Fabray caminaba orgullosa mostrando quien era la novia de su hija, y si decían algo, como aquella vez que se le ocurrió hablar a la madre de Karofsky y decir: mi hijo será un mejor partido en el futuro que Quinn, Rachel no puede conformarse con alguien como Quinn. Misteriosamente, las llantas de los autos de esas personas aparecían completamente destruídas, y el auto rallado.

Quizás, en un futuro, alguien podría controlar los celos de Quinn. O no.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Agus, espero que haya sido o se haya acercado a lo que solicitaste. Volveré a mis pezberry, porque ahí me siento como pez en el agua..._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


End file.
